


Skinship

by ninian



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Intimacy, M/M, Male Slash, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninian/pseuds/ninian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui didn’t think he could get addicted to touching a person, yet the more time he spent with Zero, the more he wanted to show how much he adored him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinship

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffy touching between Kamui and Zero. I've been wanting to write something with them SO HERE YOU GO. I really love these two.

For the most part, Kamui was a man who showed affection through his actions. Touching, petting, he thought that was a pretty effective of conveying feelings. That wasn’t meant to imply that he was not good with his words, but there was no doubt about it that he was a very hands-on person when the person allowed it. Everyone received this type of treatment from him - friends and family the most. It was mostly just innocent touches, pats on the head, stuff like that. Completely platonic, in fact.

Zero, however, was the person who received all of his romantic affections. Kamui didn’t think he could get addicted to touching a person, yet the more time he spent with Zero, the more he wanted to show how much he _adored_ him.

Whenever Zero laid his head in the prince’s lap, Kamui’s hands would go right to his hair. Dragging his fingers through the former thief's soft, snow coloured locks, massaging his scalp. A grunt of approval would come from Zero’s throat, closing his one good eye and humming softly. The older male seemed to enjoy it whenever Kamui sat in front of him and touched him, whenever his fingertips traced along his dark skin, admiring every muscle, every inch of his scarred skin.

And yet, Zero still felt a bit unsatisfied. Not with Kamui himself or how he showed him love and affection, oh no. Perhaps he was just frustrated it was always Kamui who touched him and not the other way around. The former thief wanted to shower Kamui in affection, to spoil him silly as he told him.

“Master Kamui,” he spoke in a soft voice, gently grabbing the other male’s hand and stroking it with his thumb before bringing it up to his lips. “This time, let me touch you.” A gentle kiss to his fingers and Kamui’s cheeks reddened. “Let me make you feel good.”

Swallowing, the grey haired man nodded his head. “Alright, Zero, if that’s what you want.” He leaned back a bit, allowing Zero to take control. Slowly, the white haired thief began, caressing Kamui’s cheeks with his rough hands. His thumbs moved in slow circles, feeling how soft the prince’s skin was. Kamui was enjoying the warmth of Zero’s hands, nuzzling his cheek against his warm palm, causing Zero to laugh gently.

“You’re beautiful,” whispered Zero, looking down at his lover with admiration in his eyes.

He shook his head a bit, looking up at his lover. “Not as beautiful as you.”

Zero’s movements paused, and he swore his heart skipped an entire beat when Kamui uttered those words. His own piercing blue eyes looked into the prince’s crimson hues, which held nothing but love for the man in front of him. For a long time, he had never thought he was beautiful. His body had been dirtied, defiled, and yet Kamui looked at him like _he_ was the most beautiful person on this world. Perhaps that’s what he thought all along.

Zero’s hands began to move once more, moving from the male’s cheeks, fingers caressing his neck, until he reached his chest. He could feel his heart beating fast, all for him. His other hand moved down Kamui’s back slowly, causing him to melt into Zero’s touch, a soft noise of happiness escaping his lips. Liking that reaction, Zero started to massage his back, trailing his fingertips along it and the hand on his chest moved downwards. Slowly, he snuck his hand beneath his shirt so his fingers could feel Kamui’s soft skin.

Kamui gasped gently, the contact with his skin surprising him for a moment. But the shock passed and he decided he wanted Zero closer to him. He wondered if Zero felt his way whenever he touched him. The prince’s own hands began to run up and down his husband’s back.

The former thief’s body shivered a bit and he buried his in Kamui’s soft locks, taking in his scent. He was enjoying the closeness between the two. Kamui was warm and with him, everything felt so right. For the first time, in such a long time, Zero felt safe.

He opened his eye when he felt Kamui drag him down onto the mattress beneath them, a sign that he wanted the two to cuddle. The prince nuzzled his face against Zero’s broad chest, earning an amused chuckle from him. Zero ran his fingers through Kamui’s hair and the male seemed to enjoy it, a soft hum leaving his lips.

“I love you, Zero.”

Again, he swore his heart skipped a beat hearing those words. He knows he won’t get tired of hearing him say that. He wants Kamui to repeat it over and over again. Reaching for his hand, Zero entwined their fingers together. His hand fit perfectly with his own. As if they were _made_ for each other.

“I love you too, Kamui.”

_Please, never let go of my hand, no matter what._


End file.
